


Lettres à Harry

by Anemone_333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Bonne lecture, Court, Drago Malefoy pour les français, Drago écrit des lettres à Harry, Drarry, F/M, Gay, Il n'attend pas de réponse, Lettres, M/M, Magie, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Potions, Poudlard, Ron - Freeform, Serpentard, Sixième année, amour, c'est important dans l'histoire, c'est une histoire assez rapide, et comment il introduit le nom de Harry, faire attention à comment Drago signe les lettres, gryffondor, hermione granger - Freeform, sad end, slughorn - Freeform, sorciers, voldemort - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_333/pseuds/Anemone_333
Summary: Les lettres que Drago Malefoy n'a jamais eu le courage d'envoyer à Harry Potter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Lettre une

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire ! Elle est déjà sur wattpad, peut-être que vous l'avez lu, mais j'ai décidé de la publier aussi ici. Merci de la lire, ça me fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos :)

Cher Harry Potter, 

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard. À peine une semaine et tu t'es déjà montré en bon élève et héros face au nouveau professeur Slughorn. Si tu savais combien j'avais besoin de cette potion de chance. Félix Felicis. En tout cas j'espère que tu l'utiliseras pour la bonne cause et pas pour draguer la fille Weasley.  
Bref. Je voulais m'excuser. Oui, moi, Drago Malefoy, de t'avoir mis un coup de pied dans le nez. C'était pas très beau. Mais je ne veux pas m'excuser que de ça, je veux aussi que tu me pardonnes tout ce que je t'ai fait durant toutes ces années. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais en tout cas. Se pardonner soi-même est plus dur que de se faire pardonner par les autres.  
Si je pouvais, je remonterais le temps et je reviendrais le jour de notre rentrée en première année. Pour supprimer mon ton arrogant et mes remarques débiles qui ne font que blesser les autres. Pourquoi je me prends de haut depuis tout ce temps ? Je ne le fais pas vraiment exprès, c'est comme ça avec moi, mon père est pareil. Ça vient de lui. Si tu savais à quel point je le hais. Il n'y a que toi qui sait qui il est vraiment et je le déteste pour ça.  
Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me racontait la légende du garçon qui avait survécu. Je l'écoutais si attentivement et mon seul souhait était juste de te rencontrer. D'être ton ami. Ou même plus qu'un ami. Mais en grandissant je suis devenu un serpent aussi cruel que mon géniteur et j'ai tout gâché. Pardonne-moi.

Cette année sera notre pire année à Poudlard. Je suis aussi lâche que mon père. Désolée.

Sincèrement,

Drago Malefoy.


	2. Lettre deux

Cher Harry Potter,

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les cours, à part ceux de potions avec Rogue parce qu'il me chouchoutait et me prenait pour un maître des potions, voilà la preuve irréfutable que je suis bien un Malefoy imbus de lui même. Mais la seule chose que j'apprécie dans les cours, c'est qu'on est dans la même classe. On a tous les cours ensembles et je peux passer des heures à t'observer. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour m'asseoir à la place de Miss-je-saís-tout ou Weasmoche. Juste être à côté de toi et voir de près tes yeux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes yeux m'ensorcèlent. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que je ressens alors à la place j'écris ces lettres que je n'enverrai jamais. JAMAIS ! Elles iront dans ma tombe avec moi, je peux te l'assurer.  
Quand je te lance des piques, des remarques, c'est dans le seul but d'attirer ton attention et en espérant que dans mes yeux froids tu vois enfin tout ce que je ne peux te dire.  
Un million de fois j'ai failli te faire passer un mot pour me rejoindre sur la tour d'astronomie ou dans la salle sur demande ou même dans un couloir désert pour te parler sérieusement. Et toutes ces millions de fois j'ai paniqué et j'ai été lâche comme d'habitude.

Je t'écris cette lettre dans la bibliothèque, je ne la fréquente que rarement, préférant lire les livres interdits en cachette la nuit parce que depuis pas longtemps je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil le soir. Trop de pensées divagues dans mon esprit m'empêchant malheureusement de dormir.  
Parfois je rêve de toi. Et c'est une douce torture de rêver de toi.

Sincèrement,

Drago Malefoy.


	3. Lettre trois

Cher Harry Potter,

Quand tu me lances ce genre de regards j'ai envie de sauter de la tour d'astronomie, franchement, en criant au désespoir.  
Laisse moi deviner pourquoi tu me regardais de cette manière au repas. Ah oui ! Granger t'a dit que Pansy lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à un strangulot et j'ai répliqué qu'elle était une sang de bourbe. Weasmoche m'a insulté si fort que ça ne m'a rien fait. Mais après j'ai réfléchi et je me suis senti très mal. Parce que j'allais t'affecter avec ce comportement et tu me détesterais. Tu me détestes déjà. Tu ne peux pas voir mon visage en photo. Par contre, j'aimerais bien avoir une photo de toi. Une photo où tu souris. Comme ça je pourrais faire semblant que tu me souris et que tu ne me lances pas encore ces regards remplis de haine.

Il y a des jours où je t'envie. Je suis jaloux de toi, Potter. T'as des amis géniaux avec toi, énormément de gens qui te soutiennent et même si tu as perdu ta famille, tu t'en ai fait une très aimante.  
Mes amis sont des cons, ma famille aussi à part ma mère et personne ne m'aime. Pas même toi. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'agis comme ça avec toi, je suis juste jaloux. J'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre que Pansy Parkinson m'aime un peu. Parce qu'elle est collante et elle est plus vile que moi. C'est vrai.

Sincèrement,

Drago Malefoy.


	4. Lettre quatre

Cher Harry Potter,

L'hiver est là et j'ai rêvé de toi. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais plutôt un cauchemar.  
Tu te souviens en quatrième année quand Fol œil m'a changé en furet ?! T'as trouvé ça assez drôle et me retrouver dans le caleçon de Crabbe, je n’ai pas trop apprécié. Juste avant, tu m'as lâché une bombe. Je t'ai cherché comme d'habitude et tu m'as lancé les défauts de mon père et t'as fini ta phrase avec : « et toi tu es pathétique ».  
Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que tu me redisais ça, mais à chaque fois qu'on se croisait tu me le disais. T'étais même monté sur la table des Gryffondor et tu scandais haut et fort que j'étais pathétique tandis que tout le monde riait en me montrant du doigt. Même cette Pansy Parkinson riait aux éclats et se fichait de ma tête alors qu'elle est censée m'apprécier un minimum.  
Le jour où tu m'as dit ça, Potter, quand McGonagall m'a retransformé en moi-même, je suis parti en courant et en criant comme à mon habitude « Mon père en entendra parler ! » Il ne l'a jamais su d'ailleurs. Mais quand je suis parti, je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes et j'ai pleuré. J'ai tellement pleuré comme une gamine que Mimi Geignarde est venue me réconforter et elle a pleuré avec moi.

Pathétique.

Sincèrement,

Drago Malefoy.


	5. Lettre cinq

Cher Harry,

Je ne fais pas partie des élèves chouchoutés par Slughorn malgré mes efforts en potions, je voulais en faire partie pour t'approcher et rester avec toi. Il ne me remarque pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis un Malefoy. Je crois qu'il a eu quelques problèmes avec mon père. Je déteste mon père décidément plus que je ne le pensais. Ce professeur préfère l'Élu de toute façon. Moi aussi je préfère l'Élu.

Sincèrement,

Drago Malefoy.


	6. Lettre six

Cher Harry,

Je pense que les toilettes sont devenues mon endroit préféré.  
Non quand même pas.  
Mais c'est l'endroit où je passe le plus clair de mon temps, à part dans les salles de classes. J'y fais que pleurer et crois le ou non je commence à devenir « ami » avec Mimi Geignarde. Elle me parle de trucs que j'écoute à peine comme le fait qu'elle est amoureuse de Dean Thomas et qu'elle adorait Cédric Diggory. Elle me parle plus de Cédric que de Dean. Un jour elle m'a parlé de toi. J'ai arrêté de chialer comme une merde et je l'ai écouté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets. J'ai souri en t'imaginant là-bas avec l'œuf d'or du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle était très heureuse de me parler de toi. Limite t'étais sa passion, mais elle est revenue à parler de Diggory, alors je suis parti les yeux rougis. Je me suis enfermé dans la salle sur demande. Ah oui, cette salle comme les toilettes c'est mon lieu de prédilection. Alors si tu t'y aventures, j'y serai.

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	7. Lettre sept

Cher Harry,

Un jour je me suis surpris à me demander comment tu faisais pour dormir la nuit. Tout ce qui se passe avec toi, chaque année tu t'attires des emmerdes. Je sais que tu n’as pas une vie facile.  
Moi non plus.

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	8. Lettre huit

Cher Harry,

Après t'avoir défoncé le nez dans le train, j'ai passé tout le repas à t'épier. Je ne faisais que te regarder et je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. J'ignorais tout le monde et je te voyais avec cette serviette imbibée de sang par ma faute. J'avais très envie de venir te voir et de te soigner. Mais la fille Weasley était bien trop occupée à le faire. Désolé mais quand je la croise dans les couloirs je ne peux m'empêcher de la bousculer. Puis à chaque fois j'entends des choses comme :  
« Malefoy est méchant. »  
« Malefoy c'est un petit con. »  
« Malefoy est diabolique comme son père. »

Pourquoi on s'appelle par nos noms en fait ?

Sincèrement,

Malefoy le Serpentard vil et cruel.


	9. Lettre neuf

Cher Harry,

Arrête de me fixer.

Merci,

Drago.


	10. Lettre dix

Cher Harry,

En ce moment je ne vis pas ma meilleure vie. Tu le comprendras plus tard je pense. J'ai passé un été à chier avec « ma famille », je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre durant les deux mois, mon elfe de maison venait me nourrir. Ou parfois j'allais dans mon jardin. Je parie que t'aimerais mon jardin. Il est immense, les buissons sont bien taillés et on a une fontaine. J'y fais souvent des vœux comme les moldus dans leurs films tout pétés. Ah oui, Malefoy qui traite tout le monde de Sang de bourbe va au cinéma lors de ses heures libres. C'est la seule bonne chose que les moldus ont pu inventer.  
Quand tout sera fini, j'aimerais t'y amener.

Sincèrement et avec mes amitiés ou plus,

Drago.


	11. Lettre onze

Cher Harry,

Je déteste Près au Lard. Parce que tous les élèves y vont, s'y amusent, sont entre amis et moi je suis seul.  
Je suis toujours seul.  
Même à côté de mes amis je suis seul.

Drago.


	12. Lettre douze

Cher Harry,

Je suis désolé,

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	13. Lettre treize

Cher Harry,

En cours de botanique, je n’ai pas pu m'empêcher de te fixer. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait, mais depuis que t'as coupé tes cheveux en cinquième année tu es devenu la personne que je regarde le plus. Ça couvre un peu ta cicatrice, ils sont noirs comme mon cœur et c'est beau.  
Tu m'as lancé un regard indéchiffrable, ça peut paraître niais et déjà vu, mais à ce moment là tout s'est arrêté. Le cours, le chant des oiseaux dehors, la Terre. Il n'y avait que toi et mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je n'ai pas réagi et je continuais de te fixer ce qui t'a fait lever un sourcil d'incompréhension. J'ai dégluti. Puis, bien sur Blaise a tout gâché en me tapotant l'épaule pour me passer une mandragore hurlante qui m'a fait extrêmement peur.

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	14. Lettre quatorze

Cher Harry,

En troisième année quand Hagrid nous a montré son satané Hyppogriffe qui m'a lacéré le bras, j'avoue je l'avais cherché et j'étais jaloux de toi.  
Mais juste avant cet incident, je t'ai cherché et je me suis approché de toi. À chaque fois que je lance une réplique acerbe, c'est juste pour croiser ton regard. Toute la classe nous regardait et si on avait été seuls, j'aurais légèrement dérapé. Il n'y a que Merlin qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire.

J'espère vraiment que tu ne liras jamais ça.

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	15. Lettre quinze

Cher Harry,

La première fois que j'ai senti un truc étrange envers toi c'était en deuxième année. Lors de notre confrontation, notre combat de magie. Que t'as gagné parce que tu me perturbais. J'étais sûr de te détester. Mais je ne te détestais pas, c'était autre chose de plus fort dont j'ose à peine penser maintenant. T'étais si concentré au fait de battre ton ennemi de Serpentard. Et là c'est Rogue que je déteste. S'il ne m'avait pas envoyé sur l'estrade pour combattre avec toi, je n’aurais pas écrit ces lettres débiles et j'aurais toujours eu l'impression de te haïr.

Mais je ne te hais pas.

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	16. Lettre seize

Cher Harry,

Pourquoi où je vais tu es là ? Pourquoi où je vais tu me regardes de tes yeux qui me font chavirer ? Pourquoi ?

Drago.


	17. Lettre dix-sept

Cher Harry Potter,

Je pense que tu sais, c'est pour ça.

Drago Malefoy.


	18. Lettre dix-huit

Cher Harry Potter,

Tu t'es vengé.  
Sectumsempra.  
Ça fait si mal.  
Physiquement.  
Mais avant de me jeter ce sort tu m'as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas aimé.  
Alors j'ai oublié que tu étais Harry et je t'ai lancé des sorts.  
T'as lancé l'arme fatale.  
J'ai pleuré, pas pour toi parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais pour autre chose.  
Je t'avais oublié d'un coup.  
Mon amour pour toi s'était soudainement envolé.

Ouais, j'ai bien dit amour, j'ai écrit un peu trop vite.

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	19. Lettre dix-neuf

Potter,

Hier soir j'étais dans la salle sur demande, et ce que j'y ai vu m'a encore plus blessé que ton sectumsempra de merde. J'étais censé rester à l'infirmerie, mais j'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose dans la salle sur demande. J'y suis rentré après toi et la fille Weasley et je n’aurais pas dû. Non, j'aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie, à attendre patiemment. Mais je m'y suis rendu et je vous ai vu. Vous vous êtes embrassés.  
Je préfère que tu me jettes mille fois ton sort infâme plutôt que de te voir faire ça avec elle.

Malefoy.


	20. Lettre vingt

Cher Harry Potter,

Est-ce que tu m'as vu lever la manche de ma veste devant Dumbledore ? Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je lui ai dit ?  
Je suis désolé.  
Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.  
C'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, que tu me haïsses vraiment.  
Je n’allais pas le tuer, j'ai abaissé ma baguette avant que Rogue n'arrive. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le faire. Merde.

Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Dumbledore,

Sincèrement,

Drago Malefoy.


	21. Lettre vingt-et-une

Cher Harry Potter,

Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi, je les ai grâce aux mangemorts et au Seigneur des ténèbres qui vont et viennent dans mon manoir. Je les déteste tous sans exception. Je reste le moins longtemps possible avec eux.  
Tu-Sais-Qui me fait peur lors des réunions.  
Son visage blanc, j'ai tellement peur qu'il lise mes pensées et sache ce que je ressens pour toi.  
Hier il m'a appelé. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Il a juste appuyé sur la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras ce qui m'a provoqué une sensation atroce de brûlure. J'ai serré les dents. Je n’ai pas été lâche pour une fois, parce que je sais tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. Le fait qu'il me touche me donne envie de me jeter de la fenêtre de ma chambre.

J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es,

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	22. Lettre vingt-deux

Cher Harry,

Je ne compte plus écrire ces lettres, je n'ai plus le temps, ni l'envie. Tu me manques terriblement. Je suis si mal. Je suis retourné à Poudlard pour ma septième année. C'est triste. Horrible. Glauque. Et tu n'es pas là pour égayer mes cours de potions et d'histoire de la magie.

Prends soin de toi,

Sincèrement,

Drago.


	23. Lettre dernière

Cher Harry,

Je t'aime.

Désolé,

Drago Malefoy.


	24. Une dernière fois

Drago Malefoy posa la boîte où contenait toutes les lettres qu'il avait écrites à Harry Potter sur la pelouse dans le jardin derrière sa maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme Astoria et son fils Scorpius. Ils n'étaient pas là, tous deux partis faire une balade. Il avait relu toutes les lettres, en pleurant et en repensant à ce temps si lointain. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour retourner en arrière et avouer à Harry tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il était à présent trop tard. Drago et Harry avaient déjà des enfants, étaient mariés et cela ne le mènerait nulle part de lui dire à ce moment-là pensa-t-il. Il recula de trois pas. Fixa la boîte verte et argenté qui brillait au soleil, leva sa baguette et dans un murmure quasi inaudible, il susurra :

« _Incendio_ »

Et tout ce qui le rattachait à Poudlard et Harry Potter s'envola dans une fumée épaisse noire et de longues flammes dorées qui se reflétaient dans les larmes aux coins des yeux de l'ancien Serpentard.


End file.
